


Stranded on the Highway Out of Town

by siempreniall



Series: prompt fill [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siempreniall/pseuds/siempreniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's a little more than unhappy at the fact that he has to share a hotel room again, and it's not because Niall likes to fart in his sleep. Well, not only because of that, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded on the Highway Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for my blog, which was for Nouis & bed-sharing.

Louis huffed as he walked along through the hallway of the Hampton Inn just outside of Kansas City, pulling along his suitcase like it was a burden. It wasn’t his fault that there was currently a 12-car pileup on the only highway out of town. And it certainly wasn’t his fault that that AC on two of the tour busses were broke, making the heat wave nearly unbearable (no matter how many nerf gun darts he had ever sent around the cabins that could have possibly hit the control panels once or ten times). So he didn’t know why he had to be punished with sharing a hotel room.

One Direction was popular and rich and they could certainly afford separate rooms (and they had been all tour), but the small hotel was already fairly booked and Paul had said that they should just be counting their lucky stars that they didn’t have to put more than two in a room. And at least Louis was happy that he wasn’t Liam, who had been forced to share with Paul himself. 

Niall was trudging along behind with the green backpack that he carried  _everywhere_  and his head was bopping with earbuds in his ears. The kid pretty much was never upset by anything and that made Louis even more annoyed because it made him feel like he was overreacting. That was  _certainly_  never a thing he did. 

Finally room 216 came into view andLouis slid the key into the lock, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

“Fuck,” he barely muttered.

“Aha!” Niall barked as he shuffled into the room, patting Louis on the back, “Look’s like we’re bed buddies for the night, Tommo!”

**

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Louis growled as Paul finally returned his call.

“Sorry, kiddo. We needed to use some of the king rooms in the hotel,” Paul said, uninterested in fighting at that late of an hour.

“Couldn’t Tom and Lou have gotten it?”

“There’s more than one of them. Plus, it’s not like you and Ni haven’t slept together before,”

 _“Nice choice of words_ ,” Louis thought.

**

Louis was annoyed because it was hot and stuffy in the room, even with the AC blaring loudly next to his ear. And he was annoyed because Niall had crawled closer to him while asleep, their shoulders touching and Niall’s hand daringly laying across Louis’s arm. And he was annoyed because the boy refused to sleep in anything more than his boxers. And he was annoyed because Niall’s face looked really soft and calm in sleep. And he was annoyed because Niall’s soft breathing had left its annoying stage about two hours before and had now become rather endearing.

The most annoying thing of all, though, was coming to terms with falling in love with your band member halfway through a world tour.


End file.
